


【DN/VN/mobN】PWP

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 尼禄被捉住了。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	【DN/VN/mobN】PWP

尼禄睁开眼，发现眼前还是一片漆黑。自己的头昏昏沉沉，身体也不听使唤，发出的指令毫无回应，只觉得四肢酥麻无力。正当尼禄在努力用自己仅剩的那点能力思考现在的状况时，挡住眼睛的东西被揭开了。突然到来的光线让尼禄忍不住眯起眼。  
“哟，我们的小可爱醒了。”  
尼禄睁大眼睛，看着眼前拥有女性外形的恶魔和从她身上伸出的巨大触手。那些触手死死的卡着自己的关节，将自己的四肢拉开，摆成一个羞耻的姿势。有一根触手甚至塞进他的食道，让尼禄吐不出来也骂不出来。  
“别这么激动，小家伙。”那个恶魔咯咯地笑着，“我请你来只是想让你帮个忙。”  
“我一直想制造一些高质量的子嗣……不是那种量产的卵，是像你这种能够不断成长、完美继承我能力的后代。”那个恶魔缓缓扒掉尼禄的裤子，触手从领口将上衣慢慢撕开。尼禄发觉恶魔在有意识的羞辱自己。  
“我找了很多受体，有人类，有恶魔，可惜他们都不行。”尼禄感到那个恶魔的触手掰开他的臀部，尖端戳着后穴的穴口，“所以我想……身为半魔的你会不会更有用？”  
那个恶魔似乎把尼禄的挣扎当成了美味的甜点，一边笑着一边将触手捅进尼禄的身体，慢慢向里探索。尼禄在感到愤怒的同时忍不住在心中吐槽自己的第一次居然给了这种东西。  
渐渐的，尼禄感到有点不对劲，那根触手还在不断向里探索，过于深了，像是在找什么。那个恶魔似乎也感到疑惑，毫无征兆的剖开了尼禄的肚子。  
内脏被触碰的感觉让尼禄的头脑一片空白。  
“我以为半魔会不太一样……”那个恶魔在尼禄的腹腔中翻找着，“没想到你……哇哦！”  
恐怖的感觉让尼禄瞬间魔人化。魔化迸出的能量让尼禄将体内的触手瞬间融化，缠绕四肢的触手被蛮横的魔力割裂，尼禄几乎可以挣脱束缚将这个玩弄自己的恶魔暴揍一顿。  
几乎。  
能把尼禄绑架过来就知道这个恶魔并不是吃素的。新的、更多的触手瞬间填补上之前的空缺将尼禄的身体死死缠住，更大的力量让尼禄感觉自己的四肢快被扭下来了。尼禄想要破口大骂，但张嘴的同时就被触手直接塞满。  
“噢，宝贝！你真是令人惊喜！”有什么比一个强大的母体更令恶魔感到高兴的呢，“我看看我看看……噢！你居然还没开启过！”  
原本闭合的缝隙被强行打开，未成熟的雌穴还是娇嫩欲滴的粉色。触手将穴口拉到极致，这过于疼痛了，可无论是破口大骂还是扭动挣扎尼禄都做不到。  
“可怜的幼崽，我希望这个东西能让你好受些。”恶魔或真或假得怜惜道。一根细细的触手伸进尼禄的雌穴，直到被紧闭的宫口拦住去路。  
“噢……看来我得用传统的办法打开它了。”那个恶魔略带惋惜地说，与此同时那根细小的触手开始吐出某种液体，“好好享受吧，小家伙。”  
接触到液体的内壁感到灼热、瘙痒、渴望摩擦。陌生器官被玩弄带来的陌生感觉让尼禄恐惧，他的呼吸越来越急促，穴口连着内壁开始不断收缩。在欲望本能的崔始下，尼禄的身体破开一个小口，稚嫩的性器颤颤巍巍的从裂口中顶出。  
“它真可爱。”那只恶魔伸出舌头在尼禄的阴茎上舔了一下，这引起尼禄更多的颤抖，“用起来应该也不错……可惜就等到下次吧。”  
恶魔将身体拉开，形似女性的平坦阴部裂开，吐出一个带着肉刺与鳞片的凶器——跟它比起来，尼禄就像一个花哨的儿童玩具。恶魔将阴茎对准尼禄已经变得湿嗒嗒的雌穴直接捅了进去。  
尼禄痛的想尖叫，头反射性的想后仰，却被恶魔的触手固定住，强迫他欣赏自己被侵犯的样子。  
娇嫩的通道被恶魔的阴茎撕裂，又在恶魔血脉的影响下恢复如初，把同感全部转换成快感冲向尼禄的神经。被冲击的子宫口依旧拒绝开启，但在恶魔不断的进攻下裂开一道小缝。两根细小的触手贴着阴茎进入甬道，不断试探戳刺着宫口，向尼禄的体内注入更多液体。  
在液体和撞击的双重刺激下，恶魔的本能违背尼禄的意愿催促他放松身体，雌穴中涌出粘腻的液体，以便更好的接受恶魔的入侵。  
被插入子宫时尼禄达到了第一次高潮。  
“噢~这么敏感的？”那个恶魔感叹道。尼禄因高潮而绞紧的通道并不能阻止恶魔残暴的入侵，深入子宫内部的顶弄不断蚕食着他的理智，现在的他只希望眼前的恶魔能彻底灌满他，填满他身体的空虚。  
像是在回应尼禄的渴求，面前的恶魔不遗余力的操干着他。兴奋的恶魔想要将自己的精华注入这具甜美的身躯，刺骨的寒意突然袭击了它的身体。恶魔想要躲开，身体被红色的幻影剑刺穿动弹不得。它想要尖叫，却发现自己的咽喉早已被切断。恶魔的肉块散落一地，失去束缚的尼禄重重地砸在地上。  
但丁解除魔人化瞬移到尼禄面前，将尼禄抱在怀里安慰他：“没事了，尼禄，没事了。”  
思维已经混沌的尼禄对性事的戛然而止感到不满，他呜咽着伸出手企图将恶魔还留在体内的性器插的更深。这个动作遭到了但丁的误解，他好心地帮尼禄把性器拔出来，扔的远远的。  
尼禄发出不满的呻吟。  
维吉尔还保持着魔人化，站在一旁若有所思。他突然上前，从但丁怀中将尼禄夺走，怒张的性器就这么插进尼禄需求不满的雌穴中。  
终于被充满的尼禄发出满足的呻吟，他尽力攀上维吉尔的身体，祈求这个强大的恶魔能给自己更多。维吉尔也毫不客气的开始凶猛的进攻。  
“哇，哇哦。”但丁看起来有些惊讶，“我没想到你对尼禄的占有欲这么强。”  
维吉尔用看白痴的眼神看着但丁。“尼禄需要帮助。”说着又往里顶了顶。  
“嘿，老哥，我打赌你从没和人类做……好吧，也许有那么一次。但你得知道尼禄还小，他还不习惯恶魔的方式，你得温柔点，他看上去快散架了。”  
维吉尔哼了一声，稍微放缓了力道。  
但丁从背后贴上正在不停颤抖的尼禄，抬起他的脸，像逗弄猫咪一样顺着下巴抚摸。  
“别紧张，孩子，交给我们。”但丁吻着尼禄的脸，将手指伸进尼禄的嘴逗弄他的舌头。另一只手顺着脊椎向下，摸到已经微微开口的湿润穴口时但丁忍不住笑了，“没想到你连这里都准备好了。”  
但丁解开裤子，硬挺的分身毫无阻碍的插进尼禄的后穴——看着尼禄被蹂躏的样子让他早就硬了——同时吻上尼禄的唇，灵活的舌头翻搅着尼禄的口腔。  
尼禄承认但丁给他的爱抚令他感到舒适，也帮他拉回不少理智。尼禄的四肢依旧紧紧缠着维吉尔的身体，蓝色的爪子则盖上但丁的后脑，加深两人的联系。带着鳞片的舌头被人类的软舌纠缠、搅动，尼禄笨拙地回应着，也尝试着主动进攻。  
人类的尺寸对于魔人来说并不足以填满他的身体。但比起前穴那样彻底的征服，后穴的顶弄给了他别样的安慰。尼禄的身体彻底放松，开始享受性爱带给他的快感。尼禄扭动着腰，主动引导体内的性器进攻能令他更为疯狂的地方，他想要更多的快感。  
但丁笑了两声，喉间发出震动。  
尼禄感到疑惑，但脑中只剩下性交的他很快就将这点细节忽略，更加卖力的讨好两个男人。  
凶猛而强大的魔力涌出，把尼禄吓得一激灵。他发现但丁就这进入他的姿势魔人化了。后穴中的性器猛地膨胀，入侵的动作也更加凶猛。口中的舌头变得硬且粗长，不满足于口腔，长着钩子的舌尖往食道入侵。不仅如此，他口中的怪物还在模仿性交的动作上下滑动，灵活的绞着尼禄的舌头试图把它往自己嘴里拽。  
“温柔一点？恩？”维吉尔开口嘲笑他的胞弟，不过他很满意但丁弄出来的效果——原本沉浸在情欲中的尼禄又开始发抖，四只爪子在两人身上抓挠，可惜面对成年魔人坚硬的外甲都不能留下什么痕迹。  
维吉尔咬住尼禄被撑大的喉咙，慢慢向下啃咬，享受着尼禄生命的跳动，而尼禄在被掌控弱点的恐惧中又射了出来。  
两位半魔当然不可能因为尼禄高潮就放过他，他们根据自己的喜好从尼禄身上掠夺更多。尼禄已经不知道射了多少次，但依旧被强迫着接收着源源不断的快感。他将身体尽可能的打开，献给两位征服自己的恶魔，乞求他们能快点用甜蜜的精华灌满自己的身体。  
在一段强力的冲刺后，两位半魔终于达到了高潮，浓稠的精液灌进尼禄的子宫与肠道，将尼禄的肚子撑圆。精神和身体都彻底放松的尼禄摊在维吉尔怀里，魔人的形态闪着虚影，让还在享受余韵的两人不得不退出尼禄的身体。  
变回人类的尼禄因为不再感受到雌穴的存在而松了一口气，但他又惊恐的发现把肚子撑的鼓胀的液体并没有消失。  
“没什么，孩子，那只是没消化的魔力。”维吉尔抱着因为恐惧缩进自己怀里的尼禄，轻声说，“他很快就会消失，不会留下痕迹。”  
得到父亲安慰的尼禄不再那么紧张，疲惫很快侵袭，尼禄在维吉尔的怀里沉沉睡去。  
维吉尔拍着尼禄的背安抚他，因为儿子难得的撒娇而感到高兴。随后用警告的眼神盯着自己依旧充满兴致的弟弟。  
但丁在幻影剑的威胁下老实地收好自己还精神的老二，心里为没能品尝到尼禄的子宫感到遗憾。  
“反正有一就有二。”但丁乐观地想，“以后有的是机会。”  
  



End file.
